


Marvel One Shots

by Fuloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuloki/pseuds/Fuloki
Summary: This first one-shot was inspired by an idea on a discord server I am on. Its was inspired by the amazing meldy-arts.tumblr.com check her out she is awesome.





	1. Death of A True King

**Author's Note:**

> This first one-shot was inspired by an idea on a discord server I am on. Its was inspired by the amazing meldy-arts.tumblr.com check her out she is awesome.

Loki stood rooted to the spot, the blast from the gauntlet was coming in too fast there was no way he would be able to get out of the way in time. He took a breath in, this was it, this was how he was going out. It didn’t bother him he was going to die, it didn’t matter either Its not like anyone really cared about him.

He looked at the oncoming blast. Closing his eyes Loki stretched his arms out accepting impending doom as he prepared for the impact. The impact came but it wasn’t from where Loki expected it, something hit his side. Whatever flew at Loki’s side knocked him out of range of the blast just before it would have hit him.

Loki had the wind knocked out of him after the mysterious object hit him. Landing on the ground he hit his head on a rock, opening a wound in his head. Out of breath he stood up wiping some of the blood off of his forehead, he looked over the battlefield. Thanos and his lackeys had moved his attention to the Avengers. Loki was about to slip away whilst he could but then he noticed it. It was a small circular piece of metal, not something noteworthy to most. Loki stopped a shiver running down his spine. 

Looking around feverishly Loki spotted it the body to which the Asgaurdian armor belonged to. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Loki walked through the embers and the ashes of the fallen buildings of New York. Dead bodies littered the ground, and even more dying crying out to him for help. 

He was in an indent in the ground, asphalt and shards of metal lining the outside of it. Loki looked, the man that was lying there looked so vulnerable. Wounds were littered upon his body and the clothes he wore were shredded. 

Sitting on his knees Loki took Thor’s head in his arm, the man’s blood staining the emerald of his clothes. Loki was shaking even after everything this man right here risked everything to save him.

Loki felt grief but his face suggested other wise. He looked indifferent holding a neutral expression. He wasn’t visibly shaking but he was. Looking out at the destruction of the city he tried to push down the memories that were flowing, memories that would make him cry.

Thor opened his eyes to see Loki holding him, he smiled meekly but Loki did not smile back nor did he acknowledge him. “Brother…..”

Loki looked down, the neutral expression melting off his face replaced with one of worry. “Yes?”

“Tell me, will you be able to protect Asgaurd?” 

“Yes, but you are not leaving you are coming back with me you will rule Asgaurd.”

“You know very well that I’m not going to be able to do that Loki.”

“Sure you will, just like your decapitated grandfather.” 

Thor smiled remembering the time that they had escaped Asguard in order to save Jane. Along the way he had destroyed some things, including decapitating a statue of his grandfather. Thor started to laugh, it wasn’t his usual loud stomach laugh, it was a weak one coming through his throat.

Loki couldn’t contain himself he started to laugh with his brother. They laughed for a few moments but it seemed like a good ten minutes. Thor was laughing when his heart stopped beating. Loki was laughing as he watched his brother die. Thor’s heart stopped and his eyes went dead, a few seconds later all the heat went from his body.

Loki was laughing but soon the laughter turned into a stream of tears falling off of his face. Each salt filled drop hit Thor’s blood stained face washing off bits of dirt and blood. 

He buried his face into the body as more and more tears started coming out. Soon came the sobs loud, echoing round the city of ash and destruction. Not unlike the many heard before on that day or the many that would be heard after for weeks to come.

“I’m sorry brother.” Loki kept repeating over and over in between sobs each one quieter than the last. Each one seemingly apologizing for the many faults and pain he had caused his brother, each one to remind Loki that he needed something to make up for the eternity of pain he caused to so many.

A noise overhead made Loki look up, tears were still streaming down his face as he saw Iron Man touch down in front of him. Iron man was carrying a body, one of a certain star spangled man. The Hulk came into the indent carrying the body of a woman with blonde hair. The man named Drax came in carrying the insect like woman. One of Thanoses daughters was carrying the other one in her arms. 

The four other bodies were placed next to Thor’s as the rest of the men and women walked into the semi-sheltered area. Loki stood up looking grimly at the other bodies. The silence was kept everyone hurting.

Loki started to walk out of the hole.

“Where are you going?” Iron Man asked fatigue and grief wearing on his voice.

“To fight,” Loki said looking around at the others with as much confidence he could, “They will be avenged”


	2. Falling into Hel

Loki stood next to Thanos, body aching from the strain of keeping up his facade. He had never done it for so long, the magic was tearing at him, threatening to cause him to pass out. He knew that the fight was a lost cause, after nine years, he was still a prisoner of Thanos.

With each step he took he could feel his strength waning, the chains, physical and metaphorical weighing him down. At this point he wanted to die, he knew deep down that he probably wouldn’t go to Valhalla, though he imagined finally being able to see his mother again. 

He kept the magic up, so that they wouldn’t see what Thanos was truly capable of. Although deep down he didn’t want to seem weak and defeated, he didn’t want to be a tragic soul that needed saving. He knew he was getting what he deserved.

Thanos ordered the group to stop, before them Thor stood pain and hurt on his face clearly caused by Loki. Not only that but he was beat up bad, cuts and bruises everywhere and possibly a few broken ribs. Loki was surprised by this and for a moment his magic faltered.

During that moment Thor saw his little brother. His terrified, in pain little brother. The one Odin asked him to teach and learn from, and the one Frigga asked him to protect. Thor had failed, he had failed the moment that he had been arrogant after the frost giant attack on asguard. For the first time he realized that he had failed. He was to blame, for Loki turning out the way he did.

Standing there looking at his brother, beaten up bruised and defeated. Thor and Loki both forgave each other. In one look they said their good byes. Because they both knew that Thor was dead in a few seconds.

Loki managed to put the magic up as the tears started falling. He stared at the black smudge on the ground that used to be his brother numbly knowing that Thor loved him. Loki also knew this confirmed that he was going to Hel to never see any of his family ever again.


End file.
